Two Devils and One God
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: The emperor of the Underworld has found his son living with mortals after he had gone missing sixty years ago. Complete summary inside. Yaoi m/m
1. Game players

Two Devils and One God  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. Nor do I own any characters of Devil May Cry, they belong to Capcom. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing:  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

Notes: Hello, everyone! I'm back with another attempt with doing a cross-over. Apparently, my muses went on holiday without telling me, so it might be a minute before anything is posted for _Family._

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Summary: The emperor of the Underworld has found his son living with mortals after he had gone missing sixty years ago. The emperor sends his general to retrieve his heir. Unfortunately, the general has a run in with someone he had not expected to see, his ex, who stands in his way of completing his mission.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 1: Game players

Rain fell in large droplets to the ground making small flowing streams along the deserted walkways of Midgar. Quicksilver eyes slowly scanned the uninhabited streets, taking in the occasional stray cat scurrying into a darken alley, knocking over a trash can lid. The metal cover rattled, ringing out in the stillness, causing dogs to bark at being disturbed from a late afternoon nap.

The man sighed, shaking his head in irritation. "Damn, animals," he muttered to himself trying to figure out why people insists on buying pets only to toss out on their asses like wayward children. Glancing back at the grey brick building, the advertisement for the establishment was a little faded from the weather but the words _7__th__ Heaven_ could still be clearly read.

A bar… a good old fashion dark hole to toss back a few shots of liquor, the hash alcohol would be perfect for this type of shitty weather. And if he was lucky, he could get some information as well.

Shaking out the excess water from his lank white hair, the man casually ambled across to the open bar.

oOoOoOo

Dust kicked-up around the landing of a high cliff. The air rippled, a black fissure opened as a tall lithe body stepped out from inside the void.

Brown leather knee high boots marched to the end drop-off of the cliff. Pebbles tumbled down as they were unconsciously launched off. The ankle length three-tailed duster fluttered in the chilling wind revealing the well toned body. Form fitting blue trousers hugged long muscled legs. The blue leather tunic zipped down the front with a ribbed design. A silk blue cravat dotted with a sapphire pin completed his attire.

He was strikingly handsome with cropped upright hair defining the natural pull of gravity, but his eyes were distant.

Cold emotionless steel-grey orbs surveyed the surrounding landscape of a town beyond the borders of the desert plains. The small community below was overshadowed by ominous rain clouds that inched along in the dull sky.

His prey was there in that back water city. He would have to tear it apart to find what he was searching for, which he had no problem with, destruction was his specialty. He gripped his katana tighter in his left hand, the double yellow sash danced aimlessly at his side.

The hunt was on.

Jumping off the cliff, the man summoned his battle armor. Another devil was in town.

oOoOoOo

The decision to secretly meet was his. Of course, as he thought about it at this moment in time, the owner of the famous long sword thought better of it. His employer _suggested_ that he _should_ try to make some type of peace agreement with the leader of AVALANCHE, Cloud Strife, a former SOLDIER cadet and a friend of his first-in-command.

Zack commented numerous of times of how it was a shame that Cloud wasn't able to pass the rigorous exams to become a SOLDIER. He (Cloud) could have been the next general to rise up through the ranks, but the odds were heavily against the boy.

Cloud was booted out not because he couldn't handle a sword (he had brought his own custom made blade from home), he didn't pass for the simple reason that the instructors and other cadets incessantly picked on the boy because of his small feminine frame and height.

In Zack's opinion, Cloud was beautiful; he in fact never paid any attention to boy.

So, here he was, the general of SOLDIER, waiting for the very same person that flunk out of the military and now was the leader of the famous mercenary group, who's been responsible for hunting down renegade monsters and demons.

The low purr of a two-wheeled vehicle approached from the east. A sleek black motorbike stopped in front of him. Wind blown blond spikes perked right up from laying again a perfectly round head. Goggles hid the driver's eyes, but the general knew he was being studied from behind the oddly shaped tinted plastic.

The guy parked the bike where he stopped and let down the kick-stand, hopping off. He adjusted the empty sword holster on his back, still not speaking to introduce himself.

It was frustrating not to growl. He wasn't use to waiting on people and the president warned him way in advance that AVALANCHE's cooperation was sorely needed, so he had to keep his infamous tempter in check.

He balled his glove fists thinking to himself, _**this will be the last time I negotiate anything ever again.**_

A soft alto voice interrupted his pondering, it was music to his ears, "Hello, General… it's been a long time."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, tell me what you think. Should I continue or chalk it up as a total loss. All comments and suggestions are welcomed.

Nemesis


	2. Mission 1

Two Devils and One God  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. Nor do I own any characters of Devil May Cry, they belong to Capcom. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing:  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Summary: The emperor of the Underworld has found his son living with mortals after gone he had gone missing sixty years ago. The emperor sends his general to retrieve his heir. Unfortunately, the general has a run in with someone he had not expected to see, his ex, who stands in his way of completing his mission.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 2: Mission 1

Bars were his kind of place to relax. The heavy scent of smoke and alcohol filtered through his heighten senses making his body tingle. The patrons usually tell their life stories to total strangers because they couldn't talk about their problems to people they knew or even open up to family.

And the bartender as a rule offered bits and pieces of information, if one asked politely, as it were.

Sitting at the counter, fanning out his crimson duster, the man waited for the waitress to take his order. The place was nearly full. He guessed the people was trying to wait out the rain and sought a dry warm place.

"Hi, sorry about the wait, but it's been crazy since it began pouring outside. So, what can I get you?"

The girl, of average height had her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. She was nothing special to write home about, she was pretty enough for a female. But her scent indicated that she's a fighter; she had a slightly high elevated testosterone level than most females her age and if her biceps were anything to go by, he figured that she worked-out quite often.

"I'll take a beer and a medium pizza with ham and no olives. Oh, and add a strawberry sundae to that as well."

"Sure," the waitress said placing an ice cold bottle of beer on the counter in front of him then taking his pizza order to the kitchen.

From the crowd over in the far corner, he heard a very interesting conversation, "_Shit, he told me that he had another delivery! Not to meet with that bastard!"_

"_Calm down, Cid—your reaction is the very reason why Cloud didn't tell you he had a meeting with Sephiroth_," a girl about fifteen replied.

"_Yuffie's__ right, Cid.__ You have an uncanny way of upsetting Spiky_," the second man in the group commented. He was big and gruff. He was a dark skinned man. He practically took up two chairs easily with his large frame.

"_What the hell do you know, Barret?_" the blond snapped back at his companion. Maybe the guy was nuts for wanting to get into a bar bawl with massive black man. He looked like would be easily beat down, but he never underestimate an opponent. He did that one too many times with his brother, Vergil. The bastard tried to hack him into sushi inside the gateway.

But that's beside the point now. He went back to his private observing, making mental notes of everyone.

The girl, Yuffie, was relatively small compared to the men that she was sitting with. She had short cropped hair, highly strange for a female—most if not all women preferred to have long flowing hair like the chick behind the counter—but that was just his opinion.

He never had much luck with females. Or women's fashion, but he knew a good looking chick when he saw one.

The first lovely lady, extremely tall (his height almost), long silky spun gold hair, dressed in skin tight black leather pants and black bustier with a jagged split between voluptuous breasts. He smiled in memory at their encounter…

_The doors of his business were knocked off their hinges as someone ram through them with his motorcycle. He remained placated. Shit like this only happened to him. He sat at his desk with his feet propped up on it._

_"Whoa, slow down, babe!" he said since she was now casually walking around admiring his trophies. Heads of slain demons were mounted on the walls around Devil May Cry. Blood had oozed from them, drying up on the wood surface. "Well, well. What do we have here? Nature calls—it's in the back," he blunted stated._

_"You're the man who lost a mother and a brother to evil twenty years ago, the son of the legendary dark knight, Sparda, Mr. Dante."_

_The smirk left Dante's face. She gained his attention. "I should hit the jackpot sooner or later…" In the moments to follow, she pieced him with Force Edge._

The next one, Lucia, didn't stab him at least but she did put up one hell of a fight when they first met. Third but not least was Lady, a real bitch. She was worse than Trish.

She had one shot him in the head trying to save her from plunging to her death on his way to the top of Temen-ni-gru. Had he been an average human, he would have died instantly. Then just for good measure she shot at him again, she was just surprised when he caught the bullet between his teeth.

_Looking toward the rainy heavens, Dante saw something falling. On reflex, he grabbed a woman by the ankle. She literally was falling for him._

_"Let me go!"_

_"Let you go? But it'd be a waste if you ended up as just a pretty stain." Before he could say anything else, a burning sensation pierced him in the forehead, knocking him on his ass therefore causing him to release his hold on the booted ankle._

_Using her rocket launcher to stop her decent, the female hunter jumped on the weapon automatically aiming her gun at the tower's edge._

_"What the hell was that for?! Here I am trying to help you, and you show your thanks by shooting me?!"_

_As soon as Dante looked down another round was fired off, this only served to piss him off even further. "Whatever, do as you please."_

_Slightly put off that the guy didn't die from the first bullet, the woman whispered to herself, "So, he's a demon too."_

_Dante walked away rubbing his throbbing head, wiping blood away from the closing bullet hole, smearing it along the wall of Temen-ni-gru as he entered another hidden entrance. "I'm beginning to think I've got rotten luck with women."_

Pulling himself from his past, Dante focused on the last guy at the table with Yuffie and Barret. The other man, Cid, was a slender blond. Goggles sat on top of his head. He was probably a driver or something. A cigarette dangled from pinched lips with another one tucked behind an ear. He also spied a band-aid a little bit behind is left eye.

He also noted that the blond had his fair share of fights. His nose seemed to be slightly crooked, barely noticeable but he saw it nonetheless.

The waitress was back with his pizza. **_Damn! I'm gonna miss some info._**

"Thanks."

"Sure, you need another beer?"

"No, but I do need some answers to questions that I have."

The girl eyed him carefully. He knew that type of look. She was checking him out, wondering what the hell he wanted. He always got that look especially from jerks like the ones in the corner when she'd subtlety glanced their way.

"What do you want to know?" she finally asked, tending to business like a good barkeep by wiping down the counter with a damp white towel.

"Nothing much, but I'm looking for someone; or rather something. I'm looking for a demon that's been reported being seen in this area."

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm just the guy hired to get rid of a nuisance," he drawled polishing off his beer and starting on his freshly hot pizza.

"Sorry, but we've never heard of a demon been seen around, sir," she answered truthfully, a puzzled look adorned her features.

An explosion rocked the building causing the people within to scream or gasp in shock. "Well, that might be him calling. I gotta get to work," he said to her unsheathing the lengthy sharp blade on his back.

As he got to the door, the female yelled at him. "Hey, buddy, you didn't pay!"

"Put it on a tab, I'm good for it."

"Hey! I want my money, you jerk!"

"Don't worry, as soon as I get paid for this job, you'll get it."

He eased out of the door in a flash of red before Cid and the others could reach him to yank him back into the bar and pay his bill.

oOoOoOo

His memory was instantly jolted. The short petite blond was the one who he had dueled against several times. The boy was the only cadet of his year that was able to be any type of competition. The rest of the newbies were cowards at best. None wanted to take their chances to fight and possibly get humiliated by the great general of ShinRa.

"Mr. Strife."

"Cloud would do fine, General."

"Cloud…" the general said looking the boy over never giving permission to use his first name. To do that would mean to get personal and he wasn't about to get personal. Not in his line of work, he couldn't afford that. It was bad enough to allow Zack, and the other 1st Class SOLDIERs to get close to him. "I would like to know your reasons for agreeing to meet with me."

The boy smirked. The gesture was small and he would have missed it if he had not been inspecting the younger male so intently. His first-in-command's opinion of the boy was correct, he was beautiful, stunning in fact. Spiky flaxen hair held his attention far longer than it should. Enormous colorful cerulean eyes sparkled with an underlining strength that didn't go with the small petite body.

"Rufus called me as a favor. Apparently, the town of Nibelheim had pooled their money together to hire a demon hunter to kill a monster that has been terrorizing them off and on for the past several months. But as far as I know, there's no such creature lurking in the area," Cloud explained.

"Oh… and how would you know?"

"Nibelheim is where I hail from."

The blond stepped around his bike and up to the general. Cloud had purposely sat on his machine. He wanted to just soak up the man's appearance. He had been too scared as a cadet to talk with him. Even though Zack claimed that he was harmless as a mouse, Cloud didn't trust himself not to look like a fool. He tended to get tongue tied when he talked to people that he liked.

Since seeing a poster ad for military recruitment, Cloud had always wanted to meet the tall and sexy looking general. His high school friend, Zack, had visited one Christmas after taking a short leave of absence from work to get him to sign up with SOLDIER after he graduated from school. Cloud initially declined telling Zack that he would be laughed at. He knew he was on the small side for a male and was teased mercilessly through his school years for.

Joining SOLDIER was the perfect opportunity to meet his idol.

"And trust me, there is no monster there. Besides, I also wanted to work along side the most feared man in the world."

The general's face revealed nothing at Cloud's statement. "Did you now and why is that?" Emerald cat-like eyes glittered with some minute hint of amusement.

"Because just you like you, General, I love a challenge every now and then."

At that response, the general did smile. It wouldn't be too bad to get personal he thought. "Please, call me, Sephiroth."

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, tell me what you think. So far, we've meet, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Dante as well as Cid, Yuffie, Barret, and Tifa. Am I forgetting any one? Let me know and I'll add him or her in the next chapter.

I know the order of Dante meeting his women were not in order if DMC's story line is be followed. It should go as thus: Lady (DMC3), Trish (DMC), Lucia (DMC2). The reason why Lady is first and not Trish is because DMC3 is the prequel to DMC. But for my muses they wanted Trish first.

Nemesis


	3. Angeals

Two Devils and One God  
_**This chapter is dedicated to my 5**__**th**__** reviewer:  
**__**s o l I t a r e 1**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. Nor do I own any characters of Devil May Cry, they belong to Capcom. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing:  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

Not beta-read.

_Special thank you to_: Mitts, Stoic-Genius, Eyeinthesky, seasnake.756, Angelus, bigfan!, and to those who have read but didn't review, I thank you for reading thus far.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 3: Angeals

Two weekends out of the month were spent off base for the majority of SOLDIERs taking in the less then restricting comforts around Junon—the more unsavory parts of the city—hiring out prostitutes for the three day leave to relieve the stress that they couldn't find with their occasional male partner.

There was something about a wet pussy that always lured the straight ones back. It was fine to get a tight piece of ass every now and then. A hard body just didn't compare to the soft curves of a woman.

Be that as it may, this didn't hold for true for 1st Class SOLDIER, Genesis Rhapsodos. He remained with his lover ever since they were assigned to each other. They met when they were both twenty years of age.

One could call it love at first sight. Every time he saw other 1st Class, his heart would stop and he would forget to breath.

On one such occasion before he got to know the stoic broad-shoulder SOLDIER, the red head had past out from the lack of oxygen. Sad really, Sephiroth and Zack had teased him mercilessly when he woke-up in the infirmary.

To his surprise, though, the object of his most erotic dreams and fantasies had been present to make sure that he was alright. Seemingly, Zack had a nice long chat with his mentor and found out a few interesting things.

Genesis lightly chuckled thinking about his lover's young protégé. Zack was always the busy body. Genesis swore to his friends that Zack was more of a girl than the one he was dating. They all got a kick from that comment.

Reflecting back to those previous years, Genesis was glad for Zack's over zealous nature at playing cupid or else he would have never found out that his love had feelings for him as well.

Currently, Genesis was staring out of his apartment window waiting for the sun to rise above the horizon to touch Gaia, bringing her back from a peaceful slumber.

He became restless during the night and left the warm comfort of his bed and his lover. He glanced over his shoulder to briefly gaze at the man he fell in love with. They've been live-in partners for over three years, now coming upon their fourth anniversary and he still no clue as to how he was going to celebrate it.

He wanted to do something that would be remembered but he didn't want anything too sappy; his lover wouldn't appreciate chocolates or flowers; no, nothing too girly for his man.

He winced a little in pain at the sudden flare up on his shoulder blade—massaging his ache as best as he could. His left shoulder had been bothering him again; this was what had caused him to get out of bed, away from his nest of thick duvets and warmth. Genesis remained tight lipped about it. He didn't want to worry his lover un-necessarily.

As it was, they were instructors at the academy, plus mentors to the upcoming SOLDIERs, and counselors to the young cadets who had never been away from home for extended periods of time, which didn't include their special missions.

Sighing in miserable defeat, Genesis resigned himself to keep quiet about the twinge. He couldn't burden his love with his problems. This was something that he was going to have to work out on his own. If worse comes to worse, Genesis would go see Hojo about it, but he prayed that Gast was in whenever he could fit going to the lab in his all ready full and busy schedule. He rather deal with the kind older professor than the former.

"_Gen…come back to bed, it's too early to be up and about. It's the weekend, remember?_"

Speak of the devil. "Coming, Angie," Genesis called out answering his lover. He left his place at the window. The sun long since rose high in the sky cast its fiery glow upon the facility and the rest of this side of the planet.

He entered the small modest bedroom that he shared with his lover—the dark headed man was still snuggled in the luxurious covers and silk sheets.

But azure eyes quickly dropped to his feet as he stumbled over a stray steel-toed boot. He blanched at the mess of clothes and weapons that littered the floor. He would have to clean-up once he was officially out of bed.

"Where did you disappear too, my love?"

Genesis exhaled in contentment after receiving a chaste kiss to his brow after sliding back in bed along side his lover.

"I wanted to watch the sunrise. Sorry, if I woke you," Genesis said, settling against the other's powerfully built body.

"No, you didn't wake me, Gen. The cold spot on your side of the bed did."

A melodic laugh gushed forth for the briefest of moments. "Hm, maybe I should have left."

"Oh, no you don't…Who would then keep my bed warm?"

(Scoffs) "Oh, please, Angeal. You have plenty of the cadets throwing themselves at your feet," Genesis huffed out feigning being upset. "You would have no problem getting one of them to share their body with you."

"True, but you, my fiery dragon, have already put the word out to stay away from me if they value their lives, Angeal commented dropping another kiss to pouty lips. "Besides, I don't want any of them. I only want you."

"You damn right I did. If I hadn't, no telling what that little slut would have done to you while I was away on that mission," Genesis bristled just thinking about that bitch got him riled. "I still say that Rufus had me leave on purpose just to see what I would do if I caught you cheating on me."

"Come, come; don't get mad. I would never do something low as cheat on you, we've been together far too long for me to ruin our relationship. Besides, Cadet Matthews didn't know that he was chasing after some else's man," Angeal replied trying to smooth down Genesis feathers by fondling his soft globs and growing erection.

Shifting to lie on his back to give his lover better access, Genesis moaned at the slow sensual strokes to his penis.

Breathing out in unsteady pants, Genesis made no further comment as Angeal reached across his chest to get the phial of oil from the table next to their bed.

Uncapping the exhausted tube of gel, Angeal squeezed a thin trail down his lover's quiver abdomen to the red jungle of fine hairs surround Genesis' upright manhood. The organ twitched and bobbed from the cold contact of the cinnamon scented liquid. Working his index finger pass the ring of un-stretched anal muscles, Angeal bestowed loving kisses to his partner's swollen lips while easing another digit into the loosing passage.

All action of foreplay ceased immediately. Someone was knocking on the door to their apartment.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Yes, I know, it was terribly cruel of me to end the chapter right when it was getting good. Oh, well. I have been known to be the queen of cliffhangers.

Well, tell me what you think. Do you like the pairing so far? Please let me know. Your comments and suggestions are greatly welcome.

Nemesis


	4. Discovery

Two Devils and One God  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters of Final Fantasy. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. Nor do I own any characters of Devil May Cry, they belong to Capcom. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing: Angeal/Genesis  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading for me at the very last minute. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

Flames will be ignored.

_

* * *

Special thank you for reviewing the previous chapter to_: kim carol, Mitts, Stoic-Genius, seasnake.756, solitare1, and to those who have read and didn't review thanks for reading thus far. I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 4: Discovery

The persistent knocking at the door didn't let up, causing Genesis to drop out of the mood to make love fairly quickly. His manhood went limp, with no hope of reviving any time soon, which didn't sit too well with Angeal.

"Maybe, Angie, you should see who's there," Genesis said turning his head slightly, avoiding being kissed. The spell Angeal had woven over him was broken.

Angeal growled as he slid off his lover. Sitting on the side of their bed, he snatched a towel from the glass topped table next to the bed, rigorously wiping away the slick cool gel from his fingers and from his still erect penis—cursing under his breath all the while at the asshole that continued to bang on the door.

Throwing the soiled cloth in the corner somewhere in the vicinity of the dirty clothes basket, Angeal stood—a murderous gleam in his intense indigo eyes. He had half a mind to simply ram his buster sword through the metal barrier to kill the bastard on the other side, but thought better of it since he would have to file paperwork on the homicide.

The cadet that was standing on the opposite side of the door was quaking in his boots as it was forcefully yanked open, and he found himself confronted by a large man with dark hair, and ferocious narrowed eyes staring at him in agitation.

From the state of the man's undress, not to mention the hard-on that was evident to see, the cadet realized that he had interrupted the SOLDIER first class at an inopportune moment. The cadet had heard the rumors about the man and his live-in lover, another 1st Class, but he had never physically seen the famed Genesis Rhapsodos himself. Then again, up until this moment, he had never seen the general either, only heard the hushed whispers spread about the tall silver-head man.

"What do you want?" Angeal snarled, crushing the polished steel of the door in a vice grip, startling the poor teen to death. Splinters of metal were slivering outward from the point of his thumb. "And whatever it is, say it quick and be on your way."

"Uh… that is… sorry, sir, but President Shinra is requesting yours, and 1st Class Genesis', presence immediately, sir." The cadet faltered over his tongue, trying his best to deliver the message without further embarrassing himself.

"Anything else, cadet?"

Shaking his head negatively, the cadet about faced and took off down the corridor before Angeal could dismiss him.

Slamming the door shut with a resounding bang, Angeal grumbled. _**Damn! Rufus would have to summon us right now.**_

Turning around, he was met with loving arms embracing his mid-section. "Gen, we've-"

"I heard. Rufus knows that this is the only time that we get to spend with each other."

"Yeah. Come on, love, let's get dressed. We shouldn't keep him waiting. Gaia only knows what he wants us to do now."

Both untangled themselves from around each other, before reluctantly walking back into the bedroom to get ready to meet with the president of Shinra.

oOoOoOo

Emerald cat-like eyes glittered with some minute hint of amusement.

"Because just you like you, General, I too love a challenge every now and then."

At that response, the general did smile_. __**It wouldn't be too bad to get personal**__,_ he thought. "Please, call me, Sephiroth."

Cloud smirked even wider. He was probably the first in Shinra's history to be the only one outside of the general's close knit friends to use his given name. It wasn't that hard talking with Sephiroth like he thought it would be. Everything that Zack had told him so far seemed to be true. The general was easy going, once one got past his cold emotionless demeanor.

The night air was crisp. The temperature was steadily dropping, and each exhale of breath that the two men made could be seen in the dim street light.

"Alright then, Sephiroth…" Cloud repeated the name, thinking how it glided over his tongue like chocolate melting in his mouth. Then another image surfaced in his mind, and he immediately prayed that his blush remained un-noticeable, as well as his swelling prick. This was absolutely the wrong time to allow his thoughts to get the better of his body—he wasn't some hormonal teenager! No, he certainly wasn't a teenager any longer, so he should have had some type of restraint over his reactions.

"Tell me, Cloud, why would the people of your home town be spreading rumors of a monster that doesn't exist?" Sephiroth asked, as he pondered that question himself.

"Beat's me. However, there were tales from when I was growing up about a vampire…Look, don't laugh, I'm just repeating what I heard… Anyway, there was _something_ living in the basement of the old Shinra mansion.

"When I spoke to Rufus, he told me that his father had secret passages running throughout the place. I think we should probably start there," Cloud explained, not including the part about when he and Tifa had found a body in a coffin (looking well preserved) in one of the labs hidden far below the President Shinra's abandoned house.

Cloud would never forget that day…

"_Are you sure it's safe to be here, Cloud? I mean…what if someone catches us here?"_

"_Don't be such a scary cat, Tifa. No one's lived here in years. The only things that we might find are rats," Cloud proudly announced, opening another door._

_The duo had been searching the house for any hidden treasure that may have been left behind by the previous owner. It was a well know fact the president of the Shinra Electric Company lived here for a time with his young son. But for some odd and unexplainable reason the president abandon__ed__ this once splendor__ous__ mansion during the night, taking the jobs of the mako factory with him. _

_Soon afterwards, Nibelheim dried up—__left as __nothing more than a ghost town, really. The people that remained were able to start a small farming business to keep them going__,__ but nothing __as __thrilling or as profitable as the mako plant __had been._

_Stepping over a busted table, Cloud and Tifa continued on, hoping to find something of value that would help their families. From__ the evidence of__ how the furniture and equipment was turned over, broken, and s__c__attered about the place__,__ the occupant s__had__ left in __a__ hurry. _

_The room that Cloud and Tifa entered __next__ suggested it was some sort of experimentation laboratory. Glass beakers either lay busted or __s__h__attered__ along the workstations and on the floor. __T__he liquid that ha__d had been contained in __some of__ the broken glass tubes had __dried up__, leaving__ colored stains from __the __spills. _

_A few computer screens flickered as if trying to boot-up the machine's system, but the __trespassers__ dared to touch nothing __in the room__, __for there was __no telling what the left-over substances held, or __even __if it was healthy for them to breath__e there__. _

_Tifa spotted another door __that __was on the far side of the room, pointing it out to her friend. Cloud cautiously opened that one__ up, revealing that __it led out into a tunnel. Lights lined the walls. The further Cloud and Tifa went__,__ the darker the tunnel became._

"_Cloud… I think we should go back. I don't like it down here," Tifa nervously said, hoping that her friend would see reason. It wasn't fun any more looking for treasure__, especially if__ they__ should happen to __stumble upon something that was much bigger than them. Even with Cloud having his buster sword, there was no way for him to swing it in this narrow passage way._

"_Yeah, I agree with you, let's get back," Cloud finally said, acknowledging his friend__'s wise advice__. But as he turned to return from whence they came, Cloud saw another door. "Let's check this last door and then we split, okay?"_

_Not giving into her fear, Tifa merely __nodded__ her head in concurrence. Her dad was going to throttle her for following Cloud__, but at least he would forgive her,__ providing that they came out alive and in one piece. _

_Another lab __was what they found behind the door. W__hat __c__ould President Shinra __have__ been experimenting on? The answer was lost to Cloud as he and Tifa walked fully into the tapered chamber as they stared dumbly at coffins. _

_There were a total of five. Two on either side of them__,__ as they continued timidly down the aisle to the main coffin on a dais. They barely breathed in oxygen as they passed the over turned boxes. Two skelet__al__ remains lay half hanging over the sides of rotting wood as if they were trying to escape from within. As for the other two, one was empty and the other coffin was propped up in the corner behind the door with __what was left of__ the body hunched out._

_Braving the suffocating crawl space of the chamber, Cloud and Tifa stepped solemnly to the __remaining __closed intact coffin. Unvoiced questions were clearly seen on their faces as to why would the others be desecrated and not this one?_

_Grapping the side of the casket, Cloud pushed the lid off with a resounding clamor. Tifa covered her mouth to keep from screaming out loud. Cloud stumbled back in surprise at what they had found._

_Inside were not riches or treasures of any kind__, b__ut a body, a body that had not decomposed; a body that was motionless but breathing nonetheless, a body that took in a lung full of air __as the lid was removed__. _

_To further complicate the situation, lethargic crimson eyes fluttered open._

_Not needing to be told anything, Tifa and Cloud high tailed themselves out of the underground tunnels and out of the mansion._

_They made a promise to each other to never mention what they had found to anyone. But like all teenagers, they couldn't resist going back to solve the mystery that __had__ landed in their lap. They found out the man, Vincent, was a former employee of the Shinra Corporation as a Turk assigned to the scientists, which was over thirty years ago. He was married and had two kids, both were male. They couldn't get much else out of the stoic man. _

_As time pas__sed__, Tifa and Cloud became friends with Vincent..._

Now as Cloud thought about his friend, it was strange that he hadn't seen or heard from Vincent in recent months. His stomach dropped as he came to the only logical conclusion—Vincent was the one terrorizing Nibelheim. Again Cloud kept quiet, he didn't know Sephiroth's full intensions and would not play his hand until he found out more about the General. Cloud may have liked the man, desired him even, but he was not stupid enough to mix business and pleasure.

Tossing the bit of news around in his head that he had been given, Sephiroth concluded that the boy had a point. They needed to inspect the mansion. He looked at Cloud to give his consent, when the blonde's cell phone rang.

For a second time having to wait, Sephiroth was not pleased, and his eyes ignited in extreme irritation. _**"You know, Seph, one of these days you're going to have to practice on being patient," Zack said teasingly.**_

"_**I doubt that my enemies would care once they're dead," Sephiroth deadpanned. **_

_**His first-in-command chuckled. "That's not what I'm talking about, Seph. What about when you get married? You will have to wait for your blushing bride-to-be to meet you at the end of the aisle, man," Zack continued on.**_

"_**First off, Zackary, I'm not getting married and I told you the reasons why. Second, why would I want to tie myself down like that to someone who doesn't understand me or grates on my nerves?" **_

"_**I**__** have got to get you laid, dude. Trust me when I say that you will find someone who will compliment you. And **__**it's**__** Zack**__**! Y**__**ou know I hate it when you call me Zackary."**_

The general shook his head. Zack was right, up to a point.

So far gone in his reverie was he, that Sephiroth nearly missed what the blond was telling him.

"Sorry, but that was Rufus. He said that there's trouble in Midgar and for you to go there and sort out the ruckus," Cloud relayed after snapping his mobile phone closed and storing it away in his side pocket. "He said that your reinforcements should be there before you arrive."

Cloud glanced at his watch. It was already way past the time he had told his friends that he would be back. He needed to hit the road to stop them worrying. There was a demon running loose next to his place of lodging and he couldn't have that, not at all. He just prayed that it wasn't the former Turk.

"I'm heading toward Midgar, Sephiroth. Would you……."

The general had disappeared before the blond could offer a ride. Cloud looked to the ground. Black feathers littered about the area where Sephiroth had stood mere moments ago.

Cloud plucked one up. He couldn't tell if it was soft or coarse to the touch, as he still had his gloves on. Running it across his cheek, Cloud smiled in thought, and then turned his blue gaze toward the heavens.

"So, it's true," he said wistfully to himself, tucking the silky raven feather in an inside pocket. His one winged-angel existed.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? Well, Mitts, you got your wish. Vincent was mentioned but is yet to been seen. Don't fret, he's coming (I just did not say that, no pun intended.)

I also have a request for the twins. If you want to see them and all their demon glory you're going to have to stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis


	5. Confrontation

Two Devils and One God

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters of Final Fantasy VII. They are the property of Square Enix and Sony. Nor do I own any characters of Devil May Cry, they belong to Capcom. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
Pairing: Angeal/Genesis  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male/male relationships. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been **WARNED**.

Flames will be ignored.

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you again, my dear for taking on another fic with me. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

**N O T E S**: I apologize for not updating as I should. Truth be told, I completely forgot that I had written this chapter. Plus, I've had some things going on in my personal life that has been a trial. If any have read the latest chapter of _Family_ it pretty much explains what's been going on with me. Enough of my endless chatter.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 5: Confrontation

Bolts of blue electricity ripped the ground asunder. Loud eerie screeching echoed as wraiths swung their scythes cutting down buildings, cars, people, just about anything that stood in their way. And at the top most building stood a dark figure, sword in hand watching its' minions do their work on the feeble town.

Gunshots rings ricocheted off walls then red beams of light followed with an explosion of power.

_He_ knew who was down there, the one person that he didn't want to see at this time, his rival.

"Dante," he whispered, the name was carried down by the wind to the other's sensitive ears.

The white haired man glanced up to the dark figure, a smirk tugging gently on his lips. "Well, hello to you to, Vergil."

Without a second thought, Vergil jumped from his high vantage point, landing a few feet from Dante. The ground shattered under his tremendous force. Dust kicked up around them.

More people were loitering about watching them.

Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, and Barret were the main ones trying to get close to hear what they were saying as they spoke in low tones in order for no one could over hear what was being said. Not only that, that guy still needed to pay his bill and Tifa wasn't about to let him skip out on paying, she had a business to run, not a charity fund.

"So, bro, what does the high and mighty Mundus have you doing now? I thought for sure that you would have left that asshole by now and come back home."

"And do what, Dante? Be a demon slayer like you? How would father feel knowing that his own flesh and blood is killing his own kind?"

"Get real, Verge! Demons are nothing but a nuisance and you damn well know it! Father despises them for their hatred of humans. Why do you think he left the Underworld?" Dante lashed out.

"Father left because of his love for mother, plain and simple. He was not devoted to Mundus-"

"And neither are you!" Dante shouted, aiming Ivory at his brother while the other held Rebellion in a tight grip.

The group of humans stared at one other, Cid lean back whispering, "Are you following any of this bullshit?"

Both Tifa and Yuffie nodded their heads; Barret just stared at the siblings blankly, nonetheless the dark-skinned man caught the jest of the conversation.

"My choice to stay in the Underworld is of my own freewill, just as you chose to stay here among mortals to protect them, Dante, but I must cut our reunion short, I'm looking for someone-"

It didn't take Dante long to figure out what was going on with his brother. "Mundus has you under contract, doesn't he?"

Vergil said nothing, his younger brother had guessed correctly, but he was not going to admit that out loud for the arrogant little snot.

"Damn it, Verge! What did you do to get mixed up with him?"

"Maybe some other time, little brother, but really-"

Another explosion toppled the main town's dedication memorial. The large bronze statue fell over with a monstrous bang, scaring those who didn't have enough sense to take cover when the wraiths were out.

Cid and the gang looked to the town's square. The sight was not encouraging.

Standing at six foot one, ankle length silver hair danced in the wind. Metallic pauldrons on each shoulder was attached with crisscross straps underneath, the leather duster the hid a great deal of the lithe body was fastened by one clasp that showed a small span of taut pectorals. Both Dante's and Vergil's assessment didn't end there; silver grey eyes lingered on indecent places continuing their upward and downward appraisal. Knee high black leather boots were fastened with belted buckles above and below the strikingly handsome man's knees.

But what caught the brothers' attention was the gleaming long sword—Masamune. Their father had showed them a picture of the infamous blade. Legend foretold the destruction of the world should any human wield the powerful weapon.

The young Spardas laughed it off as a bed time story their father liked to tell them just to get them to go to sleep but now looking at the sword, it seemed that the legend was indeed fact.

"Verge," Dante whispered under his breath.

"Shush, you idiot!"

"But Vergil…"

"I said be quiet!" Vergil hissed through clinched teeth.

Simultaneously, the brother's struck at each other. Blades clash with a thunderous boom. The point of contact was heating up but they didn't care.

"You know that I never was one to listen to you, Verge," Dante taunted.

"Your big mouth is going to get you in trouble one day, Dante, and as for our friend over there…" Vergil cut steel grey eyes in the tall man's direction, he still hadn't moved from his position. "…he some how acquired the sword from the one who I was sent to retrieve. Now, get out of my way or I will be force to kill you," the older Sparda threatened.

The rain didn't ease up at all. The drops soaked both of the brother's hair making it very obvious to all that they were identical.

"We either work together on this, Verge, and you came back home with me, or I'll have to send your ass back to Mundus in pieces," Dante countered.

The smile that lit Vergil's face was not promising to Dante at all; in fact, it was something that the younger twin had always feared when they were growing up.

"Very well, little brother, have it your way."

That was all the warning that Dante got when Vergil punched him in the gut sending him back into a torn out building falling unconscious at the hard impact.

Vergil swiftly turned to face his new opponent.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me where you got your sword," Vergil asked in his own friendly sort of way.

The other didn't acknowledge that he had heard the statement. Green cat-like eyes dilated in silent fury. Who in their right mind would demand such a thing of him? Apparently this fool thought that he could ask but obviously, other male didn't know who he was dealing with.

Walking a ways to the man, Vergil gauged him. "You're not human. Where is Chaos?"

_**Chaos?**_ The name was unfamiliar to Sephiroth. And what made this lower being think that he wasn't human?

"I know not of who you speak of, but you are not welcomed here. This town is under Shinra's protection, leave here quietly or die."

"Then under the circumstances, the down pour of rain is a perfect day to begin a send off," Vergil said as he launch himself at the man.

But Vergil was taking by surprise as the silver headed one dodge his attack with ease, tripping him, holding his sword at his throat.

Cutting mercury eyes to him, Sephiroth clearly saw the anger. _**He must not be use to losing**_.

But he didn't have time to say anything else as another blade was rammed through his chest. "Hey, buddy, I don't take kindly to other people threatening my brother and I really don't appreciate the fact of him be killed by any body but me!"

Dante plunged his sword deeper until the hilt of it was the man's back, before he could pull his sword out; he was once again thrown backwards.

"DANTE!" Vergil called out distressed for his brother. This was their fight. No one was to meddle in the affairs of warring devils.

Vergil looked up to see three more figures with swords and another four with pistols.

Probably for the first time in years Vergil laughed. He was out numbered, but the odds weren't against him.

"And you must be back up?" Vergil sneered at new arrivals, the aura around him flickered. Misty hues of black and blue swirled about his body. "Well, gentlemen, come and meet your maker."

Wraiths zipped around them as Vergil hysterically laughed. "I will bring this city to its knees, unless you give me Chaos!" he shouted.

The name echoed around them.

"We never heard of this Chaos, so go find some other town to destroy!"

Quicksilver eyes cut to the spiky haired youth. However, Vergil didn't get to reply as harsh growling filled the air. Turning he saw the one being that always make his blood sing with life.

He smiled. Mirth danced in his otherwise unemotional eyes. "Come for me, Dante."

The twins launched at another. Sharp fangs and claws tore at exposed skin, wings fluttered about sending them higher into the heavens—for now the fighting devils ignored their human audience.

Calmly walking over to his fellow SOLDIERS, Sephiroth asked, "What is going on?"

"I don't… Rufus informed us that there was trouble here and asked that Genesis, Zack, and I give you hand," Angeal answered keeping a constant watch on the brothers.

"Yeah, Seph, what the hell are those things?" Zack asked. Looking his friend over, finding no fatal wounds, but the lavish trench coat was ruined with a sizable tear.

Silver-grey hair shook negatively. "Devils."

"Huh?"

"I—I can't explain it, but something tells me that those two are not who they seem to be," Sephiroth said then quickly turning as he heard the approach of a motorcycle.

"_The devil lays in waiting for his son, the child Chaos will not be found in time for he is bound to a mortal…"_ Genesis softly recited.

"Chaos?" Angeal whispered. "Genesis, what do you know about Chaos."

"He will destroy this world." Genesis turned from them, shouldering his rapier leaving the others to watch him disappear from view.

"What the hell is going?" the lithe blond exclaimed jumping off his bike.

"Hey, Cloud! You, my friend, have missed all the action," Zack said grinning as he saw Sephiroth's murderous gaze.

Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, and Cid circled their friend immediately overloading Cloud with questions of why he didn't tell them of his meeting.

"You know, Seph…" Zack started easing closer to his superior. "…it's not polite to hate someone you don't know."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Zack," Sephiroth replied uninterested at the spectacle the group was making of themselves.

No other words were spoken as a body came pummeling to the earth.

Gliding down to land gracefully on clawed feet, Vergil transformed into his human form. Breathing heavily with open wounds that were bleeding freely, he lowered himself into the massive crater cradling the unmoving form of Dante.

A cut on Dante's temple streamed crimson on the side of his face as his right arm hung limply at his side, but Vergil didn't seem to notice or quite possibly he didn't care.

"Sorry to end our little… chat, but rest assured, I will be back," Vergil promised before stepping into a fissure void that opened up behind him.

Right at the very last moment, Tifa cried out, "Hey, what about my money!"

oOoOoOo

Far away, blissfully unaware of what was going in the city of Midgar, sad scarlet orbs gazed solemnly at the shimmering emerald of crystallized mako that served as frozen tomb to the one that still holds his heart.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well how was that? Sorry it took me such a long time to update but I've been busy with real life and that's never fun. At any rate, tell me what you think. Did you like Sephiroth's entrance? Does any body know what's happening between Vergil and Dante? No? Well, if you want to know stay tuned for the next chapter.

Nemesis


End file.
